Obsession
by Carlz Luvs Anime
Summary: Kida discovers that he is in love with his best friend, Mikado Ryugamine, but Mikado just entered a relationship with Anri. Heartbroken and confused, Kida goes to Izaya for help. The informant offers him three "wishes," but with a couple conditions.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm so happy to finally be writing this! I've had the idea for ages now XD_  
><em>I hope you'll enjoy ;3<em>

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, smut, dark, emotional, Kida/Mikado and slight Kida/Izaya**

Obsession

_Chapter 1_

_Drip, drip_. The rain fell down, beating rapidly against my back. Like swollen tears. I looked up at the sky, the dark clouds like steam rolling out from a train, and then at the door in front of me, the one I never thought I'd have to see again. Here I was. Kida Masaomi. And why was I here? Well, it's a bit of a story...

A couple of months ago, my best friend moved here to Ikebukuro from our old hometown. Mikado Ryugamine. A straight A student and a mister goody-two-shoes (Not to mention bad with the ladies). From that moment on, I decided to teach him the ropes of the city. He was simply amazed with everything. And he had good reason to be, there was always something going on in our good-old Tokyo. What, with the black rider, all of the color gangs, that Heiwajima guy, and not to mention all of the hotties...! Wait, hold on a sec, I'm getting off track. This place just does that to you. Anyways, shortly after he moved here, we started high school. I thought everything was going to be just like it used to, during the innocence of our childhood when it was us two up against the world. But then _she_ came.

Anri Sonohara. Average height, glasses, nice tits. She was pretty much like every other girl, but Mikado saw something in her. It's just like...a spark went off in his little head saying "she's the one." I didn't really get it at first, but I just went along with it. I mean, she was hot. Eventually, it was the three of us. Well actually, it was the two of them awkwardly trying to flirt with each other and me standing by the sidelines. And if there is one thing that Kida Masaomi _didn't _do, it was by-standing. So I would occasionally (okay, maybe not "occasionally") poke fun at Mikado. Saying things like, "Whoa, so you really do have the hots for her!" I didn't realize what I was doing by blurting those kinds of lines out, though. Slowly but surely, they started to become closer. And I didn't know why, but I was enraged. At first, I felt like she was stealing my best friend away from me. I mean, who wouldn't get angry at that? But, I came to notice that it was more. Much more.

Whenever I thought of her, I cringed. Whenever I though of him, I sighed. And whenever I thought of them together, my stomach started to hurt. The closer the two of them got, the more I wanted to hurl. Signs kept appearing to me, but I dismissed them as nothing. But then, that day came. It was just about a week or two ago. The three of us were walking home together, as usual, but when we dropped Anri off at her house, she leaned over to Mikado and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I was stunned. He was just as dumbfounded. As soon as she slipped inside, I felt my blood boil, and the first thing I thought of doing was slapping her. But I didn't get why.

So, me and him walked the rest of the way to our homes. We didn't talk much. Whenever I tried to start a conversation, I would look over at him and see a stupid grin plastered on his face, then drop the subject. We said our goodbyes when we passed my house, and I spent the night thinking. Thinking of what these conflicting feelings were inside of me. My thoughts trailed to so many places, but they all came across the exact same conclusion. I didn't want to believe it, but all of the facts were there: I was in love with my best friend. And a _guy_ at that. I just couldn't help it...that goofy smile, the way he gets flustered so easily, all of the good times we've shared...everything came down to it.

Really, imagine that. The incredibly fun and flirtatious Kida Masaomi...was in love. I bet you're wondering why any of this has to do with my state right now. Let me explain a little better. I found out that I was in love with my best guy friend, but he likes this ugly whore we have to hang out with. (You all can see just how fond I am of her at the moment.) Said whore also likes him. Common sense says that I can't be with him if she is after him, too. So what, pray tell, do I do? I am not just going to sit around quietly, that's for sure.

After I realized all of this, I also decided that I would need help. And there is only one...person (I don't even know what he is...) that I could think of to help me. This reasoning has lead me to where I stand right now. Sulking outside his office door in a thunderstorm. I swore to myself that I would never come here again. Slowly, I force my hand to reach for the bronze knob that once turned, will change my life, hopefully for the good this time. There will be risks, I know this, but I'll have to face them. This is my decision, it is what I want to do.

I turn the handle to enter the infamous informant's office. He sits in his swivel chair facing the window, but I don't have to see his face to know he is grinning widely.

"Kida Masaomi," he starts, his words like poison to my ears. "It's been a while."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Aaand finally, chapter two is out! I'll try to update this weekly (like, every Friday night), as long as my hubby reminds me X'D_

_Reviews are really appreciated! ;3_

Obsession

_Chapter 2_

"Kida Masaomi, it's been a while." Izaya finally turns around, his devilish smirk spreading wide across his face. "What brings you here?"

"Isn't it your job to know?" I reply bitterly, referring to his "profession" as an informant. He nods, the chesire cat grin still plastered on his face.

"I guess your right, then. Tea?" He asked, getting up swiftly from his chair and approaching the kitchen area of the large apartment. It's amazing that he can get enough money to afford this place, I thought as I looked around the scene. Then again, he's Izaya Orihara. He can make just about anything possible. One of the reasons I came here, I guess.

Cautiously sitting myself down on the long, gray sofa, I respond, "Shouldn't we be getting down to business?" He returns, two glass cups filled with oolong tea.

As he places them on the table, he adds, "Well, you came all the way here, you might as well make yourself at home."

My stomach grumbles, and I reluctantly take a sip of the warm liquid. "Tell me, Kida-kun," he starts, and I already had the sense of foreboding. "What did you come here for? It's not often that I have _you_ as a guest, so it must be important." he snickered.

I sigh as I place my glass back on the table. There's no turning back now, is there? "Hmm," I clear my throat, "I believe you are acquainted with Ryugamine-kun?" He nods, ushering me to go on. "Well, he's dating this girl now..." Dare I say her name. I glance up at Izaya, who was clearly getting more amused by the minute.

"Well, you see, I really don't like this girl. And I don't think she's good for him, and.." I tripped over my words. On accounting of my rambling, I didn't notice Izaya stand up and walk behind me, so I was a bit shocked when he placed his hand over my mouth.

"Mmph..."

"You're jealous, aren't you?" He brings his head down next to my ear and lowers his voice to a whisper. I could feel myself getting flustered. He smirked, "I thought so..."

Izaya let go of my mouth and sauntered back over to his seat. "Kida-kun, I have a proposition for you." Before I can ask anything, he pulls three cards out of nowhere and shoves them at my face. "I will grant you three, let's say 'wishes,' involving your predicament."

Three wishes? It seems a bit cliche, but if I know Izaya, he'll have some sort of trick up his sleeve.

"What's the ca-" Izaya cupped his hand over my mouth, yet again.

"Let me finish." He reached for the first card, "'The Queen of Hearts.' For this card, you have to ask for a wish involving love." He waved the rectangular playing card in front of my face a few times before going onto the next card. The informant held it up delicately, as if this one could crumble up into dust. "'The Ace of Spades. For this card, you must ask for a wish involving death or sickness."

Izaya gently placed that card down on the coffee table before going onto the last. This one was a little different, though. It was completely blank.

"Hey, what's up wi-" Izaya shot me a look that dared me to say more. Ignoring my question, he went on to explaining the last one. "Life. Before there was any, the world was blank, agreed?"

I nodded my head slowly, confused as to where he was going with any of this. "Yes, this last card represents new life. I'll leave you to decide how you will use this one."

Izaya picked up each card and placed them all into my palms. "Once you decide your three wishes, give me whichever card pertains to the one you need most."

I looked down at my hands. The cards were all adjacently piled on top of the other. The Queen on bottom, The Ace in the middle, and finally, the blank one on top. _What was Izaya thinking?_

My eyes trailed back up to meet his again, and I came to a realization, "Hey, you still haven't told me what the catch is."

He gave me a sly grin. "Oh, Kida-kun, who said anything about a catch?"

I glared him down as he tapped his fingers against the tabletop. "Okay, maybe there is a little one-" I knew it. "For every card you give back, I also get a wish pertaining to the subject. And since I am making your 'wishes' come true, you will be fulfilling mine."

Izaya picked up his arm and held his hand out to me, trying his best to act sincere. "So, Kida-kun, do we have a deal?"

I was still unsure. I mean, this _was_ Izaya Orihara. Humanity's biggest troll, also being considered the "scum of the earth." What were his wishes anyway? What could he want from me? Should I trust him?

These questions all fluttered through my mind as my eyes darted back and forth from the playing cards in my hand to the hand outstretched in front of my face. I closed my eyes and sighed, lifting my hand and shaking his.

"Deal."

Even though I wasn't looking, I could sense the devil's smirk creeping onto his face. And little did I know that decision would haunt me for the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: GAAHHH! I'm super suuuuper sorry that I haven't updated in weeks! ;3;_  
><em>GOMEN! DX<em>  
><em>Well, finally here's Chap. 3! (I'm sorry if it sounds weird, I'm reeeeally tired XD)<em>  
><em>Oh, and Happy Halloween! :D<em>  
><em>It's snowing really badly where I live, so I have tomorrow off! x3 (more candy for meeeee~)<em> 

Obsession

_Chapter 3_

Walking home from his house, I squeezed the cards he gave me in my hands. Life? Love? Death? It sounds so cliché. But as I peered down to look at the items in my palms, I knew that they were my only chance.

As I sulked back to my apartment, I almost didn't notice the sweet voice call my name from across the street, "Masaomi!" I turned away to see a gleeful Mikado running towards me. "Hey, Masaomi!"

"Oh, hey Mikado!" I attempted to act cheerful. "Whats'up?"

He grins, "Can't I just walk with my best friend?" His smile is so genuine, so innocent. It makes this whole thing going on in my head worth dealing with. The rest of my way home we talk, mostly about random things going on in school and around 'bukuro. It was real nice. So much that I almost passed the complex that I lived in, mesmerized with our conversations.

"Um, Masaomi?" He questioned and stopped as I walked on, rambling to myself.

"Hmm?"

"...Don't you live here?" I stop and stare at the building behind me. Then I looked over at Mikado standing next to the entrance. Suddenly, we both burst into a chorus of laughter. This is how it's supposed to be, him and me together, acting like idiots and having a good time.

"Heh, I guess you're right~" I search my pockets for the key, but instead knock out the cards Izaya gave to me onto the pavement. I lean down to quickly retrieve them, but Mikado beats me to it.

"Playing cards?" He ponders, inspecting them with a confused (but still adorable~) expression. I snatch them from his hands, leaving him in a confused daze.

"Never know what you'll find in your coat, ne~?" I smile and chuckle to myself, but on the inside I'm just relieved that I didn't have to explain them.

"Oh, okay then."

Turning my key into the lock, I ask my lovely~ Mikado if he wants to stay over. (It's really boring being alone TAT~). He looks up at me, and smiles wide.

"Sure! I can only stay a couple of hours, though. I have a date with Sonohara-san." He replies bashfully, and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Masaomi? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice showing slight concern. Quickly shaking it off and plastering a fake smile on my face, I spin around and nearly shout, "It's nothing. You two have lots of fun, alright~?"

I lead the two of us into my living room, and he still doesn't seem convinced. "Masaomi, I'd invite you along if I could, but Anri-san said that she wants it to just be the two of us." That's the part that really struck me. Just the two of them? She asked that? Maybe she's getting suspicious of my feelings...I think this and many other things as Mikado tries to make me feel better.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel left out, Masaomi. I promise it'll be the three of us next time!"

I sigh inwardly, picking my head up and wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "You owe me one, okay Mikado? I'm gonna be all looonely~!" At the 'lonely' I wrap my other arm around him and hug him violently.

"Haha, okay Masaomi! Now let go of me!" he giggled, and I tackled him to the ground. We both laughed and rolled around on the floor. Really, it's moments like this that remind me why I like him so much! We have so much fun together, plus he's absolutely adorable~!

Finally, I pin him down, and we're both out of breath from laughing so hard. Our pants echo across the walls in the large, empty room. I look down at his face, closed eyes and a wide grin across his face. Suddenly, an idea comes to my mind. _I could kiss him now_, I think. _The situation is perfect. He's completely at my mercy._ I gulp as he squirms a bit.

"Heh," Mikado starts, eyes still closed, "Seriously, Masaomi. Haha get off me!"

Considering my idea some more, I reply gleefully, "Not gonna happen~!"

I finally decide that this is a now-or-never type situation, so I start to lean down. My lips are barely a centimeter away, when his phone vibrates next to us and I pull back, blushing insanely.

I get off him with rapid speed and he sits up, reaching for his phone. Once he reads the name on the screen, his eyes go wide. "It's Anri-san..."

I nod my head, giving him permission to answer.

"Oh, hi Sonohara-san! Y-yeah I still remember...no, I'm at Ki-" he looks my way, a worried expression covering his face. "I'm just leaving now. Russian sushi? Okay...be there in around 15 minutes..okay...bye."

He hangs up, and gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry man, I really gotta go..."

I stand up and pat him on the shoulder. "Go on," I urged, "It is a date, ne~?" He smiled at me and gave me a 'thank you' hug. I really didn't want to let go, but before I knew it, he sprang out the door to the life we would never have. Well, if we stayed as best friends, that is. I want to be more, to embrace him as a lover, to kiss him better, to tell him I love him...

As if it could read my mind, my phone started to buzz. After inspecting the name, my first urge was to throw the phone down, but something told me to answer the informant.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready now?"

"...Ready?" I question.

"For your first wish."

My first wish? Which one should I do? I'm in love with Mikado, but I want to get rid of Anri. I don't exactly get what I should do for 'new life,' so I should probably choose one of those two. But which?

"I'm guessing you don't have a clue." Izaya snickered. "Just come back over when you decide. I'll be here for a while. And if I'm not," he paused, obviously going for suspense. "If I'm not, then just slip the card of choice under my door."

Before I have a chance to ask him anything, he hangs up, leaving me not knowing what I should do next. I take the cards out of my pocket again and examine them. The Queen, the Ace, and the Blank. These three cards have the power to change my life forever. Staring at them, I start to think about what I want for each. Smiling brightly after I make my decisions, a quick thought enters my mind, but I disregard it as soon as it comes: _I wonder what Izaya is going to ask in return?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: HOLY- OH MY GOD I'm so so sooooo sorry that it's taken me this long to update! TTATT_  
><em>I really don't have a good excuse...right after I finished up my last chap. I started getting into Homestuck...and yeah I haven't really had any inspiration since then... ^^;<em>  
><em>I'M HORRIBLE - I KNOWWWW<em>  
><em>Okay, so (FINALLY) here's a new chapter~! I promise I'll try to come up with a schedule for updates! o3o~<em> 

Obsession

_Chapter 4_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._Days and days pass and I still have no clue what I am going to do.

Everyday I come home from school and pace around my room, then lie on my bed trying not to let my insomnia get to me. It's a miracle that I'm actually alive and able to function. I barely sleep and eat only when I force myself to. I'm turning into a mess, and it's all because of _them_. Well, I guess there's more than one of 'them.' There's Anri Sonohara - the girl who has the affections of my best friend (a very valuable item) in her clutches...then there's Mikado Ryugamine - the one who I will love unrequitedly for what seems like the rest of my life. And lastly, Izaya Orihara (it gives me a headache just _thinking _his name) - the psychotic prick who is supposedly helping me through my confusion.

Lately I've been regretting asking him for help before anyone else. But, I mean, who else could I have asked? _That weird underground doctor? The headless rider? The strongest man in Ikebukuro?_ No, there was no one else. But _why_ did it have to be him?

I slammed my head repeatedly against the edge of my desktop until I was sure I did some kind of damage to my brain. Disappointingly enough, I barely even bruised myself. Just as I was about repeat the gesture, my cell phone buzzed in my back pocket.

Izaya. Of course, who else would it be?

I hesitated for a moment, but then I realized that the buzzing was just going to get annoying so I flipped open my phone and hoped for the best.

"Hello-"

"Are you finally decided?" The informant cut my greeting off without regarding it.

"What? No, net yet..."

There was a brief silence from the other end.

"Alright, just get back to me as soon as you know what you want. Goodbye, Masaomi-kun-"

"Wait!" I shouted desperately. "How will I know what to use these cards for? They're so confusing!"

There was a soft noise, perhaps a chuckle, from Izaya's end.

"Trust me, Masaomi," he took a short pause, wanting to build up suspense once again. Why did he have to act all ominous? "You'll know once you figure it out."

"Hey, how is that supposed to help-?"

The line went dead.

Half angry and half confused, I sighed and turned to look out the window. The sun was glaring brightly into my apartment.

Guess I'll go out.

...

I ended up getting some Russian Sushi and then taking a walk in the park. The bitter cold of fall felt kind of calming as I observed the multicolored trees that surrounded me. It was a nice idea to just go take a walk outside and forget about my problems. Or, at least I thought it was. Because that's when I saw the silhouette of a large-breasted teenage girl walking towards me from across the street.

"Kida-kun, it's so nice to see you." Anri greeted me with a bow and smiled slightly. Trying not to roll my eyes and grunt, I responded with a not-so-sincere 'you too.' She didn't notice it (stupid girl) and just went along with a conversation.

"Wow, it sure is cold today..."

"Not too much, really," I interrupted her.

She frowned a bit, and then continued.

"Is that so? Well, I'm a bit chilly myself; I think a good warm meal might make me feel better..."

"I already ate."

"..."

By now she was sensing the tension between us and she furrowed her brow.

"Well, I wasn't exactly asking you out to eat, I was just making a suggestion," she sounded a bit harsher now. I've never heard her sound anything other than shy or nervous, so I was slightly shaken by her new attitude. But I tried to not let it show.

"Hmmph, okay then." I tried to imitate her snarkiness, but I ended failing miserably. _I didn't give up,_ though. "How about suggesting something a little different~?"

I could tell that it was getting to her by the way she was reacting; her mitten-clad hands balled up into fists, her left eyebrow was slightly twitching, her cheeks puffed out and adapted a red hue. It pleased me that my tone was getting to her, so I just continued onto with it.

"You should be a bit more reasonable, Anri-chan. I mean, it's already way too late for lunch. Also, who would get cold in this weather? It's just wonderful and if this is making your freeze your plump little rump off then I don't see how you lasted a single winter in Tokyo, and another thing-"

_** SLAP**_

__Her hand wiped whatever smug expression it was that I had on my face right off and replaced it with a sore, red mark. I looked up at her, frantically rubbing my cheek.

"Ow..."

"Why are you being so hostile?" She asked firmly, setting her arm back at her side.

I was practically glaring at her by that point. With bitter sarcasm, I replied, "Tch...whatever could you mean?"

She brought her head up to be at eye level with me. Anger resonating in her bright red orbs (Wait...red? That doesn't sound right...), she growled, "That. What is your problem?"

I was really upset by then. My arms shook with anger at my sides and my eyes were shut tight. I wanted to let it all out, let it all hit her and take her down. And that's when I let it slip, "You wanna know what my problem is? Huh? Guess what? You're my problem! I don't get what Mikado sees in you, he'd be much better off with someone else! Someone like-"

Catching myself, I realized what I had just said. Oh _shit._

"Someone like who, Kida-kun?" she sported a shit eating grin, and that's when I knew that I would not be getting out of this.

"N-never mind."

I prepared myself over and over again for her next words, knowing the severity of them. She had it all figured out and I knew that I had just made an enemy out of her. There really was no way she would let this go. And that's when the statement I was dreading fell from her lips as if they were laced with poison.

"Someone _like you,_ maybe?"


End file.
